


Tireless hunger in your eyes.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Suikoden Tierkreis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you fall in love, what do you fall in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tireless hunger in your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) theme for September 11, 2009.

  
Contrary to popular belief, what had kicked off Asad’s infatuation with – and ultimately, his complete and utter devotion to – Chrodechild had close to nothing to do with her looks. She was beautiful, yes, beautiful in the way that the people of her native land were beautiful, but Asad was well-acquainted with beauty in all shapes, sizes and forms because of the life he had as mage of the Mage Kingdom’s court. He had admittedly glossed over Chrodechild at first, regarding her with the polite distance he was known best for – all the warmth with no inclination towards pursuing anything deeper than a professional relationship.

  
Once she was on the battlefield, however, Chrodechild completely transformed. She was no longer the pretty but stiff displaced princess that lingered in the background during court assemblies and tried as much as possible to keep out of the witty banter and affected small talk. She became something akin to a natural force, moving things and carving out fate with skillful strikes from her blade. And never in his entire life had Asad seen any woman – any person – with eyes as bright, as fierce, and as clear as Chrodechild’s the moment she was on the front lines, charging at her foes right alongside her men. Hers was the abominable, untamed spirit of a warrior. It would be sheer madness for any man to attempt to control her – possess her – on his own.

  
That, of course, never stopped him from trying.  



End file.
